FlightlessP
|place=1/20 |challenges=13 |votesagainst=1 |days=39}} , also known as Rhys, was the Sole Survivor of and a housemate who competed on . Rhys started Survivor: Monte Carlo in a position of power, forming strong alliances on both of his tribes that allowed him to control their respective votes through multiple alleys. When the tribes merged, Rhys took a backseat and allowed other players’ ambitions to put targets on their backs while he remained socially connected and in the majority. As the numbers dwindled, Rhys then shifted into a more aggressive style of play, playing a key role in several of the merge votes while never retaining a target on his back due to a combination of his masterful timing and challenge proficiency. At Final Tribal Council, Rhys was commended for his physical and social domination and was rewarded with the title of Sole Survivor in a 5-3-1 vote. Survivor: Monte Carlo Profile *'Name(Age): '''Rhys (18) *'Tribe Designation:' *'Current Residence: England *'Personal Claim Of Fame: '''Won 703 BBUK 10 *'Inspiration in Life: 'Toby Marlow *'Hobbies: 'Getting Drunk, Annoying Liam&Matt, Being Gay, Computers *'Pet Peeves: 'When people walk just slow enough so you cant overtake them without having to pull out your inner olympic speedwalker. *'3 Words To Describe You: 'Nice, *'If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: 'A boyfriend. Endless supply of choclate. Laptop with netflix. *'Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: 'Hannah Shaperio *'Reason for being on Survivor: 'Seen how much effort Liam has put into his ORG, So wanted to see how good it will be. *'Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: 'Am active, and am sorta easyish to talk to I guess. Voting History Louvre Big Brother 3 Profile *'Name (Age): 'Name 19 , Age Rhyss *'Current Residence: 'England *'Occupation: 'Student *'Three Adjectives to Describe Yourself: 'Good, *'Favorite Activities?: 'Programing, Drinking, McDonalds *'Most Difficult Part of Living in the Louvre Big Brother House: ' I can be very petty. So I can be annoyed over someone for one thing they did, or said. Or something that I have completly fabricated in my head. Normaly I wont say anything to them unless im mad or provocked so alot of the time Im living with an unaired tension between someone (keep in mind they have no idea), which will just grind on my gears the whole duration. *'Types of people NOT to live with: People that brag about their achievements, People that are full of them selves, People that are not self aware. *'How Would I Handle "The Unexpected"?: '''Several panic attacks, heavy breating, pretending its not happening *'My life's motto is: I need a life to have a motto *'''Anything Else?: Nope Player History Voting History Trivia *Rhys is the first British winner of Louvre Survivor. *Rhys went on to host the following season of Louvre Survivor, . *Rhys currently shares the record for the most HOH reigns in a single season of Louvre Big Brother with a total of three. Category:Castaways Category:Male Castaways Category:Monte Carlo Castaways Category:Rascasse Category:Royauté Category:Sole Survivors Category:Monte Carlo Finalists Category:Housemates Category:Male Housemates Category:Louvre Big Brother 3 Housemates Category:5th Place